Within Temptation
by FeatherOfARaven
Summary: How will raven deal with her emotions now? Will the mirror hold her emotions, keep her sane, or will the emotions break through?
1. Chapter 1

**Raven Roth's P.O.V.**

**-------------------------------------------**

The girl looked around. _Stupid people._ She walked to the book store _Beneath the Cover_.

It is a small place, reeking with age, an almost musty and moldy feel.

The girl went by Raven. Raven Roth. She is one of the Teen Titans. 'The creepy one' if you prefer.

She looked through the books, picking up one written in a language not spoken in ten thousand years.

_Interesting._ "Do you want the book?" She looked up startled to see an old man peering at her. "Yes." She said in monotone. While Intelligence was excited to read the new book, she started to think about the tower, and what she would do today.

"That'll be thirteen fifty." He sputtered.

"Thank you." She stated while handing him the money.

He walked away grumbling and she, taking the book with her, teleported back to her room.

Her room was quiet, cold, and to most..frightning.

She went over to her bed opened the book and began to read.

The witches burden was to be taken as a" Friend Raven," Starfire's squeal was muffled from the doorway." Would you like to take part in the painting of the toe and fingernails? Beastboy has most joyestly offered and we were wonder if you would partake in the event?"

Raven's eye twitched in annoyance.

'_Oh yes Beastie Boy! Oh Bravery he's grown up so much!'_ Giggled Happy.

Affection purred softly, '_Oh yes, he's grown up so much.'_

Raven's head filled with pictures of Beast Boy. He was certainly taller, passing her by about five inches. His hair had grown out, and he was fit. As he liked to show by walking around shirtless. He had grown more serious and hadn't joked 24/7.

Raven was now about 5'9 and hadn't changed that much. Although her hair was about shoulder length, she still hasn't opened much up to the teem, and was never bugged much by people. Except for Beast Boy of course who bugged her endlessly, even while being sincere.

"Go away" She said, irritation pushing her.

"Oh come on Raven," Beast Boy whined.

"No." She hissed.

Then the alarm signaled.

------------------------------------------

_I need ideas people! Should i mix this or what? _


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm starting a plot woohoo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Raven Roth's P.O.V.**

The alarm signaled." Great." She mumbled. She set the book down and teleported to the T-Car. She grunted._ This teleporting is really taking it out of me,_ She went to sit in the front to find a Beastboy with one hand painted midnight blue sitting in HER set. He looked up to find her starring in annoyance.

"What?"

"You're in my set." She stated.

He starred at her, "Really?"

"Really. Now get out."

He turned into a cat and leapt into the back set then changed back. "There ya happy?"

"Immensely." She starred out the window._ I can't help but feel like I left something._ She wouldn't know, but she had left her mirror out on the roof where she had meditated earlier that morning. Which was teetering, and about ready to fall.

They arrived to find Adonis robbing a bank. And he looked up to notice Raven getting out of the car."Oo I like 'em feisty." Then ran up to get smacked but a car.

"And I like the ones with brains," She smirked, "Which keeps you out of the matter." He stood up rubbing his face.

"Well as far as I'm concerned I get an A++." He looked up smirking.

* * *

**Beastboy P.O.V.**

Beastboy got out of the car,_ That bastard. _He then ran up and punched Adonis square in the jaw, knocking him out. He looked over to Raven. She looked at him then fell over grabbing her head and screaming. "Raven!" He ran over to her and held her. "It's okay Raven; please tell me what's wrong." She looked at him her eyes flashing different colors: yellow, red, orange, light purple, pink, grey, green, brown, and a baby blue.

Then she suddenly fell asleep. He picked her up bridal style and murmured, "Let's bring her home Cy." The half-robot nodded in shook wondering if his little sis' was gonna be okay.

They were just arriving at the tower pulling into the garage to see eight Ravens standing there.

Beastboy grabbed Raven and got out of the car._ What the hell is going on here?_

* * *

**Raven's P.O.V.**

She watched Beastboy punch Adonis with pure hate. She looked at him questionably then felt it. Extreme pain going through her head. She screamed, her head felt as though it was going to explode. Then she felt all of her emotions flash through her, passing out from intense pressure.

* * *

**Me: Like it or no?**

**I know these have benn rather short but hey, i'm a little busy.**

**Any way THANKYOU for the reveiws:]**

**It means alot that people like my sucky story writing skills!**

**As for my ninja skills, they are the bomb.**

**Raven: She is aweful.**

**Me: Am Not! Wanna see my roundhouse kick?**

**Bravery: Bring it on-evil look in eye- **

**Me: Second thought i have to go...umm...PEEE-runs out of room and hides in vault-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hi!! I'm gonna tell you the colors and their names…uhh..i think you get what I mean^^'**

**Yellow- Intelligence**

**Lilac-ish-ness-ly- Affection**

**Orange- Rude**

**Red- Anger**

**Grey- Timid**

**Brown- Wisdom**

**Green- Bravery**

**Pink- Happy**

**Baby Blue- Your gonna have to guess…WHO EVER GETS IT WRITE GETS A PRIZE :D**

**Beastboy's P.O.V.**

Intelligence looked at him. "Bravery please get Raven." Bravery left the group of Ravens and took the original out of Beastboy's arms then left to bring her to her room. Beastboy looked among the Ravens to see a different one. This one had a baby blue cloak and leotard with silver lining the edges. She was also at the back of the group, behind Wisdom and Rude. "Who's she?" He asked Intelligence.

"Someone you should stay away from." Anger growled. Happy giggled.

"Ahww, don't be so mean grumpy pants!" Affection back her up.

"Yeah, give Beastie Boy a break." She purred. He rubbed his neck nervously. Then held his hand out to the other Raven, past Wisdom and Rude. When he was closer to her he saw that she looked graceful and perfect. Like she was made out of stone. She looked up at him then back to his hand. She almost looked…hungry.

**Baby Blue Raven P.O.V.**

_Hmm,_ she thought._ He knows his place._ She starred at his hand. She could hear the pulsing of his blood. Hungrily she looked up to him to make sure it was okay. He nodded. She smirked then took a deep breath. She took a step closer then bit him. Blood warming her throat, _It's been so long since I've had blood. Mmm…_ She didn't feel Wisdom or Rude pull her back. She felt it coursing through her then let go to see his eyes look at her in fear. Then she got it. All of his emotions, thoughts, everything that's ever happened to him she now new. Even things about her. And she could only remember the bad ones.

**Wisdom's P.O.V.**

She gasped as Beastboy held his hand over. Then she bit him. He tried to get her to let go, and passed out in the process. Cyborg couldn't even move. They all felt it, and it felt good. We were in HER trance. She was showing off how great this could feel. I had to stop her. I pushed Rude then we grabbed her. She wouldn't move. She was gaining power from this. _No! If she takes over…_ She then let go and hit us like one big tidal wave. Everything about him we could recite as if it were like a history test. But he said things about us. He made fun of us. He betrayed us. _Beastboy, how could you?_

**Raven's P.O.V.**

She woke up with the feeling of blood running down her throat, Bravery at her door about to leave her room. Bravery fell down, "What is she doing?" I stood up and helped her up. _What's going on?_

**Cyborg's P.O.V.**

He couldn't move. That Raven was _killing _Beastboy! But he was frozen, frozen with fear. She finally stopped but after what seemed like two whole years. "What are you doing to him?" He yelled while running to grab Beastboy.

Anger hissed, "He deserves it." He looked up after making sure there was a pulse.

"What did he do to you?" Timid started crying, along with Affection. The one who bit Beastboy reached her hand out, Cyborg backed away fear in his eyes. She sighed then touched his head.

"I'll show you."

**Raven's P.O.V.**

She knew everything about Beastboy. And she clutched her heart and stood on the stairs not able to move. "No." She murmured. He had betrayed her. They had grown kind of close, and he kissed her. He promised he'd never hurt her. They were so close to being an actual couple. She was putting it off; she wanted to see if she could trust him. She didn't want another Malchior, someone who would use her. He was telling people he hated her, that she was a slut, that she would probably go off and commit suicide if he told her to. She stepped into the garage. "Come on." She motioned for her selves to fallow her. They did. They went to the roof where she picked up her mirror and forced it together again with magic. They went back, one by one. The one of Blue was last.

"You should use me more. Or maybe I'll make you let me come out and play."

Raven didn't even look at her. She left then Raven fell to her knees, silent tears falling down her face.

**Robin's P.O.V.**

Me and Starfire arrived a little later, for we had to wait for Adonis to be picked up, but when we got to Titans Tower everything was quiet. Starfire looked at me with confusion," Where are our friends of Beastboy, Cyborg, and Raven?" I started to answer then I heard Cyborg answer from the shadows.

"Well, I was with BB in Medical Bay, but as for Raven I have no idea"

"What happened to Beastboy?" I asked, confusion noticeable in my voice. Cyborg explained the few events that had taking place. "Well I'm going to see if Raven' okay."

"May I join friend Robin?" Starfire begged.

"No Star. I think it will be better if I just go." I said careful to not hurt her feelings. Starfire nodded with a sad face. She'll never get how much she means to me. I knocked on her door, no answer. I walked into her room and she wasn't there. I went up t the roof to find her mirror and her communicator smashed on the ground. I frowned in concern. _Raven, where are you?_

**Raven's P.O.V.**

Raven looked around then walked into a bar. She needed to feel nothing right now. She walked over to the stools and a guy walked over to her. "Hey," He chuckled. "I've never seen you here before, are ya new around here?" She looked up.

"As a matter of fact I am," She smirked. The man was no older than twenty-three, wearing faded jeans and a red tee-shirt with a skull design on the front. He had shaggy black hair with red streaks, and alluring grey eyes. _I don't think I'm ever going back._

**Derrick's P.O.V.**

Derrick looked up seeing no other than Raven from the Teen Titans. _Well, let's make this interesting._ He walked up to her," Hey, I've never seen you here before, are ya new around here?" She looked at him mischief in her eyes.

"As a matter of fact I am," She stated. He raised his eyebrows,_ She's really gonna flirt, and with me?_ He chuckled in spite of him self.

"Well do you care if I buy you a drink?" He said, waiting for her to trick to fall.

"Yes please." She looked up at him pain in her eyes._ What happened to antisocial-stay away from me-feisty Raven?_ He looked up and got the bartender.

"Give me a shot of vodka,"

"And give me the whole damn bottle." She said. I looked at her.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive."


End file.
